


A Forced Confession

by demonvampire180



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mihashi, Confessions, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Out of Character, Playful Sex, Teasing, Top Abe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has gathered at Mihashi's house for a last minute studying. During a short break Tajima decides that he wants to be a little nosy about the current relationship between their star pitcher, and cranky ace catcher. It's not that Abe had intended on hiding their relationship from them or anything, but he wasn't exactly prepared for Mihashi to out them like it was no big deal, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Forced Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just straight up say they get really out of character the more the story progresses. I'm not gonna apologize so try to enjoy it anyway.

“So are you guys going out?”

The question came out of the blue. A group of them had gathered at Mihashi's house for a last minute study session, which had slowly devolved into minimal studying and maximum goofing off. At the moment they sat on the floor in the pitchers room around a make-shift table. Papers and textbooks were strewn around, abandoned.

The one who had asked the strange question was none other than Tajima. He was sitting excitedly at the head of the table, legs crossed, and leaning forward in anticipation. The object of his question? Mihashi and his catcher. The two of them looked at him like a deer in headlights.

“Come again?” Abe asked, frowning. Had he heard right?

“I _said_ are you guys going out? Dating?”

“Why would you ask something like that?” The catcher leaned back from the table and shot his team-mate a look. He wasn't exactly denying it...

“Huhu.” The other boy grinned devilishly. “You're not saying no. So maybe I'll ask Mihashi.” His sharp gaze turned on the teams ace. “Mihashi, are you guys dating?”

Mihashi had frozen in place, though his eyes looked wildly around the room. As the stare from his friend intensified he fidgeted more and more until he swaying in place. Sweat beads formed on his forehead as continued to evade the question. It wasn't only Tajima's gaze now, though. He could feel Abe's sharp gaze on him, pleading for him not to open his mouth. The curious looks from his other friends dug into his chest as they, now silently, waited for his answer. Everyone was looking at him.

He was going to faint.

“Hey, leave him alone will you? You're making him nervous!” Abe barked without taking his eyes off the brunette.

Just as Tajima was about to reply Mihashi timidly spit out, his words almost intelligible, “Y-y-yes. W-w-w-we're going o-out.”

“Whoa seriously?” One of the other boys spoke up, eyes wide.

Abe face palmed quietly as he gritted his teeth.  _He had to open his big mouth._ “Yeah, seriously.” The boy felt the heat all the way up to his ears. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat as the embarrassment ebbed its way into his very core. It wasn't really that they were hiding it, it was more they were waiting for a good moment to tell people.

The little devil who had started this hilariously ridiculous conversation smiled a little wider. If humans could grown a wing and tails, he'd have done it. “So have you guys done it yet?”

“Done it?” Mihashi innocently asked, interest piqued.

Tajima threw back his head and let out a loud laugh. “You know what I mean! Have you guys had sex yet?”

“Tajima!” Hanai's firm voice cut through his laughter. “That's too much.”

Abe grunted his approval. “That's none of your concern. And don't go asking Mihashi again.”

“Aw, it's just a question. I won't judge you. If I had a chance to have sex with a girl every night I'd do it until I couldn't walk.” He paused. “Though I suppose if Mihashi couldn't walk the next day that wouldn't be good.”

“Oi!” Abe's patience was running thin. Turning his look on his airheaded boyfriend he hissed, “Mihashi don't you say a word.”

Without anyone really noticing Tajima had scooted over until he had seated himself right against his friends side. Casually wrapping an arm over his shoulder he breathed, “Come on, Mihashi. You can tell me. You guys have had sex right?”

Mihashi's wild gaze had returned and sweat drizzled down his body droves. Abe's look was hard and cold, and he really didn't want to make him angry. At the same time, the clean-up hitter was being really persistent which made it hard to keep silent. His mouth flopped open like a fish a few times before he squeaked, “We have...” His face flushed redder than it had since the two boys first confessed to each other.

The catcher groaned and covered his mouth. That idiot never learned.

“Whoa ho!” Tajima hollered.

The other boys began murmuring among themselves, mostly about the fact that two guys had sex, but also their amazement at Mihashi being able to maintain a physical relationship. Takeguchi asked after a short minute, “How long have you guys been going steady?”

This time the other boy answered without hesitating, “About four months.” It was all out in the open now anyway. There was no harm in telling them how long it'd been since they started keeping their secret.

“Wow.” Their mates sighed in amazement.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as the boys gathered their thoughts but finally someone asked, “So what's it like doing it with another guy?” Surprisingly enough the question came from the captain's mouth.

Abe clicked his tongue annoyed. “Like you haven't had sex with Tajima.” It was said under his breath but both of the boys heard it.

Hanai slammed his hands on the table. “What are you talking about, Abe? Why would I ever do something like that with him.” He pointed an accusing finger at his self-appointed rival.

Tajima just laughed. “Not everyone can have sex with other guys. Someone needs to procreate.”

Once again Mihashi was able to speak up, though his voice was just above a whisper, “So you guys aren't dating?” His eyes were focused on the ground. Even he had made the assumption that they were.

“Of course not.” The captain took a long deep breath to settle himself down again. The question shocked him and made his heart pound. They didn't need to know how he didn't have the balls to confess. Could a love be unrequited if you never told the man in question?

Abe clicked his tongue again in annoyance. “Anyway, that's enough for today. Obviously all this studying has made you crazy so let's call it. We can continue where we left off tomorrow after practice.”

The little devil of the day chuckled as if he knew something the others didn't. “You just want to be alone with Mihashi.” He had pulled his arm back and crawled back to his own seat. While the others had started gathering their things he just sat there, staring. “So you guys kiss, too, right?”

“Of course.” The questions were really starting to tick him off. Why did such a genius have to be such a simpleton?

He wore that devilish grin again. “So would you be mad if I tried kissing him?”

“Of course I would!” Abe's tone grew coarse. Although his cheeks were still hot with embarrassment, he wasn't going to let Tajima's careless actions go. Just like before, now that it was out in the open, he might as well be honest about everything. “Would you just pack your things and go? You've done enough damage for the day.”

“Abe's right, Tajima. Pack your things and let's go.” Hanai, who was the first one finished, already stood by the door with his bag slung over his shoulder. “Stop teasing him or it might bite you in the ass someday.”

The clean-up hitter whined pitifully but began pushing his loose leafs of paper carelessly into his own bag. Since he hadn't bothered to bring his textbooks, having left them in his school desk, he was ready in an instant. Soon he was standing by the captains side with the rest of their team.

“Well then, we'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for inviting us over.” Hanai bowed slightly before taking his leave, the boys trailing one by one behind him. Mihashi waved from his spot on the floor while Abe fumed quietly behind him.

As soon as they had left, and the catcher heard the click of the front door he growled, “Mi~ha~shi.” He approached silently but wasted no time in giving the boy a knuckle sandwich to both sides of his head. “What were you  _thinking_ ? What happened to  _waiting_ ? Are you  _stupid_ ?” The questions tumbled from his lips one after the other without remorse. His boyfriend took his punishment but not without a stream of tears falling from his eyes.

He wailed, “I-I-I'm sorry, A-Abe-kun. Th-they were all looking at me and T-Tajima kept pressuring me a-and...” He continued blubbering until he ran out of words, looking truly apologetic. Pretty soon his tears became all too real and he was legitimately crying. “Abe-kun, do you hate me, now?”

Abe's hands ceased immediately. “Of course not, you idiot.” His balled up hands fell to the other kids lap and gripped his icy hands. “I'm angry but I don't hate you.” While tears continued streaming down his face, the catcher leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. With Mihashi's hands balled inside his, he took a calming breath and slowly willed his heat down through his fingers and into Mihashi. After a few tranquil minutes his hands had warmed significantly, though they still felt clammy. “It's not that I hate you.... I just wish you would gather up some courage once in awhile. Always letting him get his way will give him wrong ideas, that Tajima.”

“I-I'm sorry.” Mihashi whimpered, meeting Abe's eyes.

Without hesitation, The raven-haired child leaned in just a little further and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Stop apologizing.” A second later he smiled. Not because of something he did but because the other boy meekly leaned forward and kissed him back, though it felt like nothing more than a mouse's whiskers brushing past. “Mihashi...” Abe leaned in and wrapped his arms around the pitchers neck, pulling them together. The boy lost his balance and ended up half laying in his boyfriends lap.

“A-Abe.” Mihashi squeaked, grabbing at his arm.

“I want you.” Abe breathed, brushing soft strands of hair out of his eyes. “Mihashi I want you so badly right now.”

His eyes darted around the room and his face went from white to red in a millisecond. There was no in between. “M-m-my mum w-will be home soon.”

The catcher hugged him tighter. “Please.” Mihashi avoided his gaze. “No?” His heart stung at the rejection but being intimate was still a struggle. He had so little confidence that being seen naked made him panic. Even though they'd had sex a few times, Mihashi still covered his face, or buried it in the pillow. He would bite his lip to keep from making too much noise and would vehemently resist Abe's attempts to steal the pillow he'd hold over his face. Of course Abe would never force him to do something he hated that much but Mihashi's voice was a part of him, and therefore it was important.

After a few minutes of very pointed avoidance, Mihashi finally looked at him and nodded, just once. He already promised he'd never shake his head at Abe, so he wouldn't start now. From his half laying position, he stretched up to kiss Abe again, though this time there was a little force behind it. Very slowly, without breaking his lovers hold, and without pulling their lips apart, he twisted around so that he was on his hands and knees facing the boy.

Their lips clashed as Abe overwhelmingly dominated him. He pressed his tongue gingerly between his lips to prod at Mihashi's until he opened his mouth and gave him entrance. Once inside their tongues twisted and tangled as Abe tasted each and every crevice. He pulled the pitchers tongue into his own mouth and sucked on it until neither of them could breathe. He tasted the very slight residue of their afternoon snack and he savoured it. Finally breaking apart, both of them panting, Abe breathed, “Mihashi... Bed.” Without missing a beat, they untangled themselves and Mihashi stumbled to the bed. As soon as he was within safe distance, the catcher pushed him down onto the mattress, sprawling him out with his legs still dangling over the edge. Crawling on top of him, knees on either side of his hips, Abe leaned in for another breathtaking kiss. His fingers found their way into the deceivingly soft hair and twisted it between them. He breathed in the slight scent of sweat that lingered even after the post-practice shower, and the scent that belonged distinctly to the other boy.

As soon as they pulled away, once again, he started attacking Mihashi's jaw with his lips, starting from directly under his ear, all the way to his chin. Then, while continuing his tyrannical tirade of kisses, he untangled his fingers from the soft tresses and replaced them at the hem of his t-shirt. Without hesitation he started working his way underneath the rough fabric, tracing the hardened muscles, only achieved through years of tireless hard work. Although he was very lean, the muscles were taut and firm as they should be. Ever since seeing him shirtless, Abe had dreamed of touching them. Not necessarily like this, but just feeling them. Despite all the hardship, and humiliation, he'd faced, Mihashi had continued working hard, and Abe could appreciate that.

Underneath him, Mihashi squirmed a little and he could feel a slight tenseness that wasn't there originally. “Is something the matter?” Abe asked, licking at his earlobe. Taking a glance at his face he snorted in laughter.

It was contorted into this odd look of pleasure and pain. There was no reason for this face and yet, there it was.

“What?” Abe traced his tongue along the contour of the bright red ears.

“Y-your hands.” Mihashi's voice cracked. “T-they-” An indiscernible sound escaped through his lips. “Tickle.” This time he snorted and had to look away.

Abe made a face, but was undeterred. Pressing his hands more firmly against the white skin he finished tracing his way up to his chest where he found two nipples, still soft without stimulation. Pinching the pink flesh between a couple fingers, he began to twist and pull at them, forcing them to bud. Mihashi's pained face had vanished and he was left biting his lip to keep from making any noise.

“Does it still tickle?” Mihashi asked, dropping his tone just a little.

Mihashi shook his head.

Mentally snorting Abe thought,  _You're not supposed to answer that, you dweeb._

Though his mouth was closed, the young catcher dove back in for another passionate kiss with the pitcher. His fingers worked to stimulate the little pink buds until they were hard to the touch. Once they were awake he started kneading his chest a little, his thumb intentionally running over the sensitive, swollen, flesh.

The brunette let out a small whimper from so much over-stimulation on his top half. Despite having yet to be touched in the nether regions, he could already distinctly feel his cock pressing into the fabric of his jeans. Just the roughness of his underwear and the rubbing against his zipper was enough to cause leakage. Before he could think it through, he wrapped his arms around Abe's neck and forced him down against his chest. Due to their positions, Abe's chest ended up in Mihashi's face, while his lower half pressed against his chest. The pitcher felt the hardness of his boyfriends erection and it made him shiver.

While Abe tried to process what just happened, Mihashi jerked his body upward, towards Abe's, grinding his partial erection into his chest. The sensation was strange but not at all unpleasant. The other boy grunted in surprise but took no time in responding. Despite the weird positions of their body, Abe ground downwards, rubbing his cock, unknowingly, against the perk nipples.

“A-Abe-kun.” Mihashi's pleading voice cut through the air. Glancing down at his face, Abe's heart fluttered. He was red from one ear to the other, and his breathing was fast and laboured. It was a sight he hadn't seen in awhile and it was one he wanted to experience so much more. “Can we move up... on the bed?” His arms, still wrapped around the firm waist, dropped to his sides.

“Sure.” Abe peeled himself away so that the pitcher could pull himself further up on the bed. Once his head was on the pillow, Abe placed himself back on top of Mihashi, flush against his chest once more  . He wrapped his hands around Mihashi's face and placed butterfly kisses against his lips. He ground his hips downward into,the other boy, trying to ignore the fact that Mihashi was just as hard as he was.

"A-Abe-kun." The pitcher mewed as he adjusted himself so that he could maintain better contact. He could feel Abe's hardness pressing against his inner thigh, so close, and yet so far, from his own. It was driving him crazy. He craved for more. Without taking the time to think about it, he reached between them with shaking hands and started undoing his pants. It was difficult to concentrate on the simple task of undoing a button with the other boy grinding against him, his lips against his ear, slightly parted, and his warm breath tickling the inner depths of said ear. “Please, Abe-kun.” Mihashi's stutter had disappeared, and all that was left was the sound of his desperation.

“Please what?” Abe teased, forcing himself to refrain from smiling. It was clear what the brunette was trying to do but the raven-haired boy felt like being a little mean. This was one of the few times where he could do so without feeling an immense amount of guilt for making him cry. (Although he wasn't crying yet, he was sure the tears were to come soon.)

“Touch me.”

“I am touching you though.” Abe traced his fingers down the curve of his jaw and down his throat to his slightly exposed collar bone. Every inch of flesh was so perfect it almost annoyed him. This kid had so many flaws and yet, the one thing every normal teenager had to worry about, was irrelevant to him. He let out a mental sigh.  _The last thing I need to worry about with him is his magically smooth skin._ Mihashi shuddered under him, his fingers still powerlessly clawing at the button on his jeans.

“Not enough.” The child replied, unabashedly. He cocked his head back a little with pouted lips, asking for a kiss wordlessly. “More.”

This was one of the things Abe really loved about sex with Mihashi. All the filters he had, and all the walls he'd built around himself because of his past, collapsed. What was left was a side of him that literally not a single other person would ever see. It was who Mihashi really was. Who he really could be. “Where do you want me to touch you?” The catcher asked in a low tone of voice, his volume dropping to just barely above a whisper. He said all this as he kissed the boy once again, hovering just above his face.

“Here.” Finally the button he'd been working on sprung loose, and with the hard-on his pants were harbouring, the zipper came slowly undone on its own. Without waiting for a response he took his cock into his own hand and slowly jerked it a few times, ignoring the wet mess the leakage had already caused. He moaned and trembled as he worked over his own erection.

Despite telling him exactly where he wanted it, Abe didn't touch him.

Instead he continued hovering just above his face, leaning in for a slight peck on the lips, while his hands traced the contours of his body. His calloused fingers started from his collar bone and slowly, teasingly, made their way down his stomach, over his navel, and stopped right before his crotch. "Here?" He asked, his fingers lingering right above the curve of his pelvic bone.

Mihashi nodded vigorously, his fingers faltering with just the image of Abe's hand against him.

"You have to use your words or I won't understand." The younger boy leaned down further and breathed directly against his ear, "Ask for it." Begging would be too much to ask for.

"I want Abe-kun to touch my penis with his hand." Mihashi mewed, hips bucking just slightly. His fingers had halted altogether and he was unable to do anything with his lover breathing into his ear like that. They'd always been pretty sensitive and Abe was using it to his clear advantage. “Please Abe-kun.”

Smirking wryly, he finally gave in. His ghost-like tracing stopped and he dropped his down between Mihashi's leg. Gently he brushed the pitchers hand out of the way and replaced it with his own. Since he'd been stroking it through his underwear, the catcher had to pull them down so he could achieve full contact. As soon as he touched the taught, warm, flesh, a shiver rampaged all the way down to his toes. With feather-light touches he mapped out Mihashi's cock, starting at the crown and ever so slowly down to the bottom of his balls. He brushed his fingers against his perineum every so carefully before bringing his hand back to the head and wrapping himself around it.

With practiced fingers he began teasing the head, pulling at the foreskin while pressing his calloused thumb into the sensitive slit of the crown. Mihashi threw his head back against the pillow while simultaneously trying to claw at the attacking hands. Moans uncharacteristic of his usual self slipped through his lips. Despite letting all of his inhibitions go, his face still went more and more red as he let himself fall to pleasure.

“A-A-Abe-kun.”  _Oh God, please don't let him hate me. He's not angry because I'm being so forward is he?_ A few of these thoughts graced his mind before he shoved them, angrily, aside. It was definitely not the right time for that. Instead he tried to focus on getting his hand over Abe's to force him to go a little stronger. The traces of light touches left behind were causing him quite a bit of grief.

Not too soon after his ministrations began, the other boy pressed his nose against his jaw and made his way up until their lips touched in a violently feverish kiss. Their tongues came together and Abe drew it into his mouth to suck on it until neither of them could breathe. All the while, his one hand had slipped under his shirt once more to play with the still swollen, sensitive, nipple he'd worked so hard on before. He could feel the subtle jerks of the brunette's body every time he ran his thumb over them, the heel of his palm digging against it. Not only that but the distinct squelch of wet skin was making his skin crawl, his heart pound, and his erection throb inside his shorts. Not that he minded, but so far, Mihashi was the only one receiving any service.

“Can you feel it?” Abe asked quietly, kissing the tip of his boyfriends nose. The new redness of his face didn't escape him.

Mihashi shook his head, though his hips bucked up in response.

Chuckling oh so softly, the catcher replied, “Are you sure? Your body seems to be feeling it.”

“Please, Abe-kun. I need more.” He whimpered without reserve. He needed so much more.

Drawing back a little the raven-haired boy said, “Let's get undressed then. It's hard to do more with so much fabric in the way.” He pushed himself into a perfect kneeling position and started pulling off one article of clothing at a time. First his shirt, then his shorts, and finally his boxers. Next he helped get the helpless Mihashi out of his clothes, pulling his shorts off all the way and struggling to get his loose fitting t-shirt over his head while laying. At last they were baring all for the world to see.

Without waiting for subtle embarrassment to set it, Abe laid back down on top of him, but rather than returning to what he'd been doing before, he set an attack with his mouth. First he started with a kiss, one laced with so much passion Mihashi was seeing stars. Next, after wrapping his hands around the thin boys hips (he needed to eat more), he began planting kisses down his chest. Starting at his collar bone, he placed one kiss at each end and right between them. Then all the way down his sternum. Arriving at his sore nipples he gave each one a kiss and a flick of the tongue. Leaving a trail behind he got to the boys now exposed navel. Giving a slightly impish smile he gave it a few heavy licks, knowing full well that it was probably the most sensitive spot on his entire body. With a satisfying moan, and seeing white fingers grasp even whiter sheets, Abe continued on down. His mouth reached the small bush of almost blonde hair. Without even thinking twice he buried his nose against it and let out a sigh. A shiver raced up Mihashi's spin.

“Abe-kun!” He gasped, sitting a little to look down at him.

“Just lay back.” Abe instructed quietly, aware of the fact that what he was about to do would probably cause the boy some great levels of anxiety. They'd never discussed going down on each other before, and had honestly stuck to the bare basics, but Abe was feeling adventurous today, possibly in light of the fact that they were out in the open with their relationship now. Settling between the boys thighs, having spread his legs so he could lay between them, Abe took his still erect cock in his hands once more, giving it a look over before tentatively wrapping his tongue around the engorged head. The salty taste threw him off and he drew back, almost spitting before realizing what sort of problems that would cause. He made a displeased face before bringing himself close again,this time not going immediately head on.

He kissed the tip of the head instead, letting himself get used to the new, intrusive, flavour that was cum. Cautiously he licked at the pearls of liquid that formed new the slit just before they would overflow, catching them on the tip of his tongue. The unique flavour soon dulled until it was bearable for him so now, he decided, he could go a step further. Lining his lips up, he slowly wrapped his lips around the thick member, taking him in until he was almost at the back of his throat. Mihashi's sudden thrust upward caused his gag reflex to set in and he was forced to back off once again, this time coughing and wheezing.

Petrified Mihashi sprang into a sitting position, reaching out for the catcher, unsure of what to do. “Abe-kun!” He sputtered, reaching out to grab him. He was stopped by Abe's wave of the hand, dismissing him. A few long seconds later the cough attack subsided and he inhaled a few long breaths to calm himself. He was completely new at this but he never imagined it'd be this difficult.

“I'm fine Mihashi, that was my own mistake.” Abe looked up at him. “Lay back down. I'll be more careful this time, okay?” After a minute of strained convincing, mostly on his part, Abe was able to go back to the job at hand. He put his hands back at the base of the penis and ever so slowly took it back into his mouth. Taking just the head he used his tongue to lick up all of the spillage going on, pressing it against the frenulum. Suctioning his lips around it he breathed in long and hard, slurping up everything he could. He felt the slightly off movement of Mihashi trying his hardest not to choke him, giving him hope he was doing something right.

Meanwhile he was using his fingers to massage the base of his erection, starting in the middle and working outwards before drawing back in again. Then he took his balls and started doing the same to them, eliciting the strongest reaction as of yet.

Proud of his work on the tip, Abe drew back and started working on the rest, wrapping his tongue around it, pressing into the vein that stood out just slightly more than the rest. And then it was time for the main event. He took a deep breath before diving back in again, taking as much of Mihashi as he could without hurting himself. (He actually got pretty far, all things considered.) In seconds he was bobbing his head up and down, twisting this way and that until Mihashi was a panting, mewling, mess. He had to stop his hands so that he could use more force with his mouth.

Just he he felt the pitchers body tense, he pulled back in enough time to avoid getting a mouth full of semen.

_I'm just going to assume he liked that..._ Abe wiped his mouth, still displeased with the taste of the white liquid.  _It'll take some getting used to I think._

Now that the pitcher had cum once, it was time for what had to be Abe's least favourite part. Not because he didn't enjoy it, and definitely not because it didn't feel like heaven, but because, no matter what he did, Mihashi always seemed like he was in pain. No matter how often he asked if he was in pain bed just shake his head while his face muscles twitched in an attempt to hide his discomfort.

Wiping his mouth once more, he sat up a little and asked, "Condoms?"

"I-i-in the d-drawer." Mihashi replied breathlessly, his chest heaving as he tried to get air to his lungs. Despite being an athlete, he had zero stamina.

Nodding he crawled forward a few inches and reached to the small bed stand which he proceeded to pull open. From within the drawer he pulled out a wrapped condom and a bottle of lubricant. Without bothering to close said drawer, Abe tore open the he little package and dumped the contents onto his palm. Moving it to his fingertips, he placed it at the head of his erection and awkwardly unfurled it. The sensation was still a little weird but gradually he was getting accustomed to it.

"Which way do you want to do it tonight?" He asked, popping off the cap of the bottle he still held.

Mihashi shook his head and muttered, “I'll do it however Abe-kun wants to.”

“From the front then.” Abe replied quickly, before the other boy could change his mind. Doing it from the front was how he liked doing it best. He tipped the bottle on its side until a puddle of liquid oozed into his open hand. Closing it, he set it aside, and started swishing it around in palm, curling his fist to coat his fingertips, and slowly, down to where his fingers met palm.

Getting himself situated, Abe reached out and ran his lubed fingers from the base of Mihashi's balls, all the way down to his pulsing entrance. Before he could utter a single word, Abe pushed one finger in. He clicked his tongue and his face construed into a look of severe displeasure. It was so much tighter than he remembered it being. It had been a long while since the last time they'd had sex, so he was worried that it might be like their first time all over again. He snuck a quick glance at Mihashi's face but he'd already grabbed the nearest pillow and had hidden underneath it. Just because he laid all bare didn't mean he wasn't still a coward.

Sighing, he gently pulled his finger out again, twisting it around a little to soften the muscles. He continued this for what felt like forever before he could move freely. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pressed another finger in, causing the pitcher to let out a well concealed moan. Frowning a little deeper, more in frustration at himself, Abe leaned over the tiny body, shoved the pillow partially out of the way, and went in for a kiss. He closed his eyes so that the older boy would be more comfortable. At first there seemed to be a little rejection, but soon enough Mihashi opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to dance together as Abe continued opening his lover up. His fingers poked and prodded, moving in languorous circles until the pink flesh was soft, and wet. Taking the hint, Abe scissored the two fingers already inside to prepare him for what was to come next.

“Abe-kun~” Mihashi moaned, pulling his lips away to breathe. Every nerve on his body felt like fire and the feeling of Abe's fingers inside him were driving him mad. The feeling was still really uncomfortable, but slowly, ever so slowly, it was ebbing away into something akin to pleasure, though he couldn't really tell.　He gripped the sheets even tighter in his fists, body arching when he felt a fingernail scape against something expected. “That-” He breathed, turning his face away again. Abe probably hated this side of him. They'd already had sex a few times but he still hid his face whenever they got to this part. He tried so hard to be more forward but this was the one thing he still couldn't face without fear.

“Did that feel good?” Abe asked calmly, though his heart was racing. He'd felt something different while digging around this time, and Mihashi had reacted positively. He directed his fingers in that direction again, and got another favourable reply. “I'll take that as a yes?”

Mihashi nodded.

“Good.” Continuing to aim for that spot, Abe managed to hook his fingers around the small bundle. Using gentle pressure he massaged in, rubbing his calloused fingers over it until Mihashi was thrashing underneath him from too much stimulation. There were a few times that it almost seemed like he was going to cum but either he didn't, or he was unable to.

“No more, Abe-kun!” Mihashi finally cried. “Please. Put it inside me. I can't take anymore. I want you inside.” The entirety of his body was trembling. His fingers and toes curled into the white bedcloth, his face and torso were drenched in sweat and his breath came fast through ruby-red lips that were bit to the point of bleeding.

Retracting his fingers, Abe reached once more for the lube, this time opening it and pouring it onto his now throbbing erection. It had achieved the point of hurting and the thought of Mihashi begging him to penetrate him just made it ten times worse. Giving his cock a few good, hard, yanks, coating himself, he positioned himself once more, lining himself up, and pushed inside.

As soon as he was in, he breathed a heavy sigh, letting the heat settle around him. He felt the muscles move and contour to him until they'd conformed to his shape. Leaning over the smaller frame of his boyfriend, Abe began moving his hips. At first it was difficult, and he had to add more lube, but soon he'd found a steady rhythm, though the angle of his thrust still had yet to found that sweet spot. To take some of the edge off, he pressed his lips against every open inch of skin, breathing in the unique scent that belonged to the boy.

Just as he was beginning to lose hope, with Mihashi's erection dying, he found the little bundle he'd been searching for. And with that, there was an “ah-hah” moment. Shifting his hips a little, and pulling Mihashi's legs up to rest at his waist, Abe thrust harder, and deeper, his cock hitting that sweet spot every time. When the brunette lost the strength to hold himself up, Abe leaned over him, hand pressed against hip, and continued to pound into him until their world's spun.

His name passed through those lips over and over which only spurred him on further. He ravaged the abused lips even more, and reached up to tousle his hands once more in the soft brown tresses. He called Mihashi's name out loud, moaning as he felt himself getting closer.

After what felt like both an eternity, and an instant, the two boys felt a slightly unfamiliar coiling in their lower stomachs. Their balls tightened exponentially, and their pace slowed to little more than a crawl. Each thrust was more deliberate than the last, and each was aimed directly at the prostate. Their lips came together for passionate, fiery kisses, tongues pulling at each other so that they could taste more, hands reaching for somewhere to grab purchase on the other person.

Then Abe felt it. Breaking their kiss, he chose, instead, to bury his head into the crook of his shoulder, pulling out one last time before thrusting deep inside Mihashi as he felt the rush of his release. He felt the warmth pooling inside the condom, knowing that, although he couldn't feel it directly, Mihashi felt the heat, too.

Even before he could settle down from his high, he felt firm fingers wrap themselves into his hair as the aforementioned boy came into his chest, covering him with a milky white semi-liquid. Trembling, he felt the other body go limp and without thinking twice, he collapsed heavily down on top of him.

\---

What was probably an hour or two later, Abe woke up to find himself curled into the back of his pitcher, who snored lightly in his sleep. Smiling, he stroked a few strands of hair at the nape of his neck, and then slowly down his back, before grimacing. His back was sort of sticky. Thinking about it, Abe's stomach was, too. Frowning, and still groggy, it took him a minute to realize why. Sitting straight up, he bolted out of the bed and practically shouted, “Mihashi, get up!”

The young man leapt from the bed in an instant, looking around like a mad man before hunching over in pain. “A-A-A-A-be-k-k-kun. What are you s-shouting for?”

“We need to clean up before you mom finds us.” Abe gestured to his chest, as well as Mihashi's. He held back a smile when the other boy blushed up to his ears. “Also, next time you wanna tell someone, let me know beforehand so we can make some better preparations.” Taking a few strides closer, he affectionately knuckle-sandwiched his head, grinning without reserve.

Mihashi, though in pain, grinned back and took his punishment with not a tear in sight.

\---

After cleaning themselves, and the sheets, up, they crawled back into bed, and huddled close. Yawning, Abe muttered softly, “I love you, you stupid pitcher.”

“I love you too...” Came the meek reply from Nishiura's number one. Maybe making Abe mad wasn't such a bad thing, once in awhile.

 


End file.
